User blog:Backspacepixel/New features and ideas
Matamorez and Timberwolf If we read the description, the timberwolf was meant to be the best sniper in the game with the matamorez being the second. However many discussions both on youtube and the forums tend to say that the matamorez is better than the timberwolf and here are the reasons: 1, matamorez has a built in suppressor and a flash hider making it the most deadly stealth weapon. 2, the matamorez is fully automatic. 3, it is more common than the timberwolf. 4 the ammo is easy to aquire. As with the timberwolf, there is no barrel attachments available, it is very rare, it is bolt action, and the ammo is harder to aquire. Fixes and changes for snipers If the timberwolf was truly meant to be the best sniper, i think the following changes should be taken into consideration or used in the next update. 1 the matamorez no longer has a suppressor/flash hider attachment and both snipers can use barrel attachments 2 matamorez should become a bolt action sniper just like the timberwolf because snipers are meant to be stealthy and far away so making them both bolt action will change how the user places their shot since the time you take to chamber your next shot will be long and will determine whether you kill your target or not. Few item suggestions Juggernaut suit : basiclly like the ghille suit and the ninja suit but much rarer. The juggernaut suit provides armor points, these armor points are like health points so it does go down when you take damage. There are 3 sections to the armor points: head, body and legs. When a entire bar of armor points is depleted (for example your headgears armor points went down to zero after someone shot you in the head) the armor breaks and that part of the body becomes vulnerable. There is also a trade off to using the juggernaut suit, although it gives you massive damage reduction, it also makes you slower and uses twice of your stamina when performing things such as jumping, heavy attacks, or running. it would also limit your vision when wearing it similar to the APC where the view is very small. Blacksmith: A feature where players can use metals to create parts of a gun making it an alternative to spending ages to find a timberwolf. However, the smith or iron is a ultra rare item in the game and can only be found not crafted. It would also take up lots of metal and require a lot of time to craft (like you have to hit it with a hammer repeatedly for it to work). Also, the iron/smith will break after several uses meaning player who want to craft a timberwolf may have to find multiple ones. This feature is good since you know you can craft any weapon you want in the game without having to gamble with your luck in a sense. Armor (forest armor, police armor, etc). When i read these descriptions, both the forest and desert said high grade military BULLET PROTECTION and the police armor saying used to WARD OF BLOWS. The police armor and the civilian armor kind of bother me because the civilian armor is much better according to stats. Here are some ideas i propose: 1 make forest and desert armor ONLY BLOCK BULLETS and 2, make police armor ONLY BLOCK MELEE damage and civillian having 10%protection to everything(same) and move the police armor from 10%armor to 20%armor(same as desert and forest). Category:Blog posts